The present invention relates to the vertical type constant feed apparatus for use in pulp fabric handling equipment, a rock wool sprayer, etc.
This type of conventional constant feed apparatus has a hopper into which a material is fed, which hopper is tapered toward its lower part, and a feeding out means such as, for example, a blower at the tapered end, and is therefore disadvantageous in that the material is prone to form a bridge in the tapered end of the hopper.
An object of the present invention is to provide the constant feed apparatus which can eliminate such bridging of material by rotating a rotary arm at the bottom surface of a tubular housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the constant feed apparatus in which a transverse frame is provided in the tubular housing to form a soft bridge of material and the material is supplied to the rotary arm while destroying any other bridge of material which might be formed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the constant feed apparatus in which another constant feed mechanism is provided in the tubular housing into which the material is fed to make it possible to exercise dual control of the amount of material to be fed.